


Hyper Thrust Pride Week Day 1: Black/Brown

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week 2020 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Hyper Thrust Pride Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: In which Fun Ghoul reflects on colors
Series: Hyper Thrust Pride Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778950
Kudos: 7





	Hyper Thrust Pride Week Day 1: Black/Brown

It's no secret that in the Zones, the brighter your colors, the better. This extends from clothes, weapons, vehicles, to 'joys themselves. It's rare to find a 'joy-- or anyone in the desert, for that matter-- who doesn't dye their hair, paint their nails, ink the brightest possible colors into their skin. Fun Ghoul's crewmates ooze color in every possible way, from the Kobra Kid's cherry-red jacket, to Jet Star's dark blue hair and Party Poison's... everything. Next to them, Fun Ghoul feels drab with his dark brown hair, brown eyes, simple black lines etched into their skin. But he also likes it. The Zones are all about being your true self, and for Fun Ghoul, that's just... not as colorful as the rest of his crew. Fun Ghoul finds color in the hiss of a spraypaint can, in the heat of a fire, in the music pouring tinnily from his ancient portable radio. Fun Ghoul likes the dark brown of his hair, the way it looks black until they step into the bright light of the desert in daytime. Fun Ghoul likes their black jacket and pants, decorated here and there with colorful patches and thread and paint stains, sand and dirt worked into the fabric over months and years of living here. Color is important in the Zones, and Fun Ghoul loves the blacks and browns they wear like a second skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
